


Inuyasha: The Feudal Chronicles

by Fire_Inu_Princess



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Past, F/M, Inu Youkai, Love, Neko Youkai, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Shikon, Youkai, gods/goddesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Inu_Princess/pseuds/Fire_Inu_Princess
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have left on a journey while Sango and Miroku left on their own to help those in need. While on this journey, Inuyasha runs into an old childhood friend that he hadn't thought about in years, in fact he had even thought that she had died so long ago. Now, they have to work together to kill a Youkai that is not only after the shards, but after his friend. During this journey, they learn much about the Youkai who is after his friend, learning about a lost clan of Inu that have thought to have all been but wiped out and his friend, learns something herself that she never knew about such as her true origins.This is a story based off of an RP I did with a friend who is my co-creator but he isn't on the site, anyway bare with me on the story. Also, this if my first Inuyasha fanfic in years so it may take me a while to adjust to this fandom again.





	1. The Masked Youkai

“Are you sure that there is a shard in that direction Kagome?” asked a young man, who had long flowing silvery white hair. A pair of white Inu ears atop of his head as they twitched in irritation. He turned and stared at his female companion with his golden eyes. His crimson coloured hakama and haori blew in the gentle breeze as they walked. As he stared at the girl though, he couldn’t help but stare in irritation, it had been a day and a half since they had started to walk and there was still no sign of this village!

 

“Yes Inuyasha, it’s this way. You need to learn how to relax already.” Said the girl, known as Kagome. Anyone in this era would assume that she was just simply dressed strangely. In a way, she was for that time period. Kagome, dressed in a long sleeved white shirt with a red bow and a green collar, along with a short green skirt. To complete her outfit, she wore a pair of long white socks and brown shoes. Her long raven coloured hair blew in the wind and she couldn’t help but stare at the open field with her chocolate brown eyes.

 

An annoyed sigh escaped the male as he grumbled about their journey taking forever. More so since Kagome no longer had her odd contraception that she called a ‘bicycle’ or whatever. Not to mention, their friends Sango and Miroku were off on their own journey who knows where about other jewel shards or possible leads about some odd legend that could be used to strengthen their cause.

 

“Inuyasha, you need to stop being a jerk already! Kagome has never been wrong about a jewel’s location!” Shouted a small boy. The boy looked to be about eight or so, much younger than his companions, he had long reddish orange hair pulled back in a small ponytail. He wore a simple green shirt that is decorated in white leaves. A vest made of what appeared to be a golden coloured fur, otherwise he only wore a pair of dark blue pants. What made him different though? Was the fox feet he had, and a bushy fox tail behind him. His pointed ears though, were slightly hidden by a few stray locks of his hair that had fallen out of the ribbon that held his hair back.

 

Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes on the small boy as he said “Shut it runt!”

 

“Inuyasha sit!” Shouted Kagome.

 

A loud boom echoed in the empty field, along with an agonised cry of pain from the Inu-eared man. If anyone was honest with themselves, this was actually pretty normal for the group. Inuyasha, would say something that would either make Shippou, the small boy, cry, or irritate Kagome, and then he would be sat thanks to the power of the beads of subjugation that resided around his neck.

 

“Damn it!” Shouted the silvery white haired man as he laid in a hole created by his own body.

 

How could this day get any weirder really? Well, no one could really say for sure though they would find out at some point if anything would go their way or just go into complete and utter chaos. Well, that was the norm for this group no matter how crazy it got for them.

 

“Come on Shippou, we’ll let Inuyasha catch up to us when he can pick himself up.” With that said, the young woman started to walk on ahead. As for Inuyasha, he groaned and tried to push himself out from the hole. He could remember only one other person that had ever beaten him like this. Though, he hasn’t seen her in a very long time. To the point that he had believed that she had died all those years ago. After all, children youkai’s die if they aren’t trained enough in survival to survive on their own if they are orphaned. Shippou, is a lucky kid to have found someone like Kagome in his young life.

 

Frowning a little at that, he felt bad that he hadn’t thought about his only childhood friend in a very long time. What kind of friend was he, to forget someone, a youkai girl that didn’t shun him just because he was only a hanyou? The girl, from what he could remember was rather timid and scared about things that surrounded them, but there was something that had scared her more than anything else. What that had been, he had no idea… and he never saw her again when she had said that she had to return home before her parents punished her…

 

What was she afraid of?

 

Was she even still _alive_  in the first place?

 

Shaking his head, the young man got up and started to dust himself off. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man knew that he couldn’t keep dwelling on the past. It would only cause him more problems like his past with Kikyo did with Kagome. That was the last thing that he wanted… Kagome meant a lot yet, he couldn’t just come out and say it damn it!

 

Letting out a soft groan, he started to follow his friend while shoving his hands into his sleeves. Deep in thought as he closed his eyes. The only thing that flashed in his mind’s eye was a pair of frightened deep golden eyes that was tinted with crimson that reminded him of a burning flame. “Why didn’t I try to help her back then? Maybe I could have done something.” He said to himself, not really expecting any kind of answer, though knew that if she was alive that she was happy. Or… if she had died back then, that she had found some kind of peace after all these years. That was all he could ever ask for anyone really.

 

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha opened his eyes as he called out to Kagome. “Yo, Kagome, think we could have some ramen soon? I’m starving!”

 

* * *

  


 

Once they finally entered the village, they noticed a lot of people were staring at Inuyasha with a rather odd look on their face. It seemed as if a mixture of fear and awe at the same time. Why that was, they had no idea. There was something going on, though they knew that this was the village where the tale of a snake youkai would rampage through and devoured poor innocent humans in their wake now and again.

 

A shard was near, yet what confused Kagome the most was that she could also sense a few others, but couldn’t seem to locate them in the least.

 

Kagome looked around, the stares were still going on and still directed at Inuyasha. Maybe they thought that he was going to attack them? No, there was something more that was going on here. This was after all the furthest that they had ever traveled before, so maybe there were stories out here that even they weren’t aware of.

 

Whispering could be heard, the only thing that Kagome could make out was ‘Inu Youkai’ and ‘Protection’ or even ‘True self’. What did they mean by that in the first place?

 

Looking around, Kagome tried to see if she could find the leader of this place. Maybe if they could talk to the leader that he would be able to tell them what is going on and maybe if he could tell them where that Snake Youkai is so they could go after it. “Inuyasha, do you know who could the leader be?” asked Kagome.

 

“No. I haven’t been out here… at least not recently.” Kagome turned her head at that. Inuyasha looked down before calmly saying “Last time I was out here I was a kid. That was so long ago now so long before anyone here was even born.” Kagome forgot that youkai’s aged differently to humans, even a hanyou aged differently. “We’ll just have to ask around.” Inuyasha said with a sigh.

 

“That could take forever.” Shippou whined.

 

“Not if we do it this way.” Kagome suggested before looking around and found a woman just pouring out some dirty water, most likely had just finished washing her laundry. “Excuse me, miss?” The woman turned her head and smiled at Kagome, only to stare in shock when her gaze fell onto Inuyasha. “We’re looking for the leader of the village. DO you happen to know where we could find him?”

 

“He is inside to be honest. He’s my husband.” The woman answered honestly. Kagome frowned a little as her gaze was on the Inu eared man that was next to her. “You can come inside if you wish.” Her gaze almost seemed to snap outta place for a moment before she pushed herself back up and started to walk inside. The others started to follow her back inside.

 

“Why is everyone staring at Inuyasha so oddly?” Asked Shippou.

 

“I’m not sure.” Whispered Kagome.

 

“It is starting to piss me off.” Grumbled Inuyasha before they all made their way inside.

 

It seemed like a simple hut, though it made the small group a little nervous. Mostly because the whole time they walked inside, the woman would turn back and look at Inuyasha over her shoulder before resuming her stare ahead of her. “She just keeps staring at Inuyasha.” Shippou pointed out. Inuyasha and Kagome couldn’t help but nod at that. There was something off about this village, though what that was no one could point it out as of yet.

 

“Sit here, my husband should be with you in a moment.” With that, the woman took off.

 

“Why do they keep staring at me? I’ve never been here.” Inuyasha grumbled.

 

“Maybe they’ve never seen a youkai like you before?” Pointed out Shippou.

 

“No, they had fear and awe on their faces. They seem to have mixed feelings about Inuyasha, though can’t be sure as to why that is.” Kagome concluded.

 

“It is because he is an Inu Youkai.” Said a man, causing everyone to turn and look as a tall man started to walk into the room.

 

“Because I’m an Inu Youkai?” Inuyasha said with confusion.

 

“Yes. You see, Inu Youkais have mixed feelings from humans around here. Due to an old legend, a tale really, and what is happening recently.” The leader said with a frown on his face.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Kagome.

 

The man looked at all three of them before asking “None of you are from around here are you?” Only Kagome and Shippou nodded their heads. Turning to Inuyasha, he asked “Are you though?”

 

“I am, but that was long ago. I haven’t been here in a very long time at least, to these lands.” Inuyasha answered, causing Kagome to stare at him with wide eyes. “What of it?”

 

“Well, I guess you don’t know this then. Long ago, there was an Inu Youkai, known as ‘The Savage Flame’ who attacked and killed many. No matter they be youkais or humans, The Savage Flame killed for the thrill of killing for their master.” The leader said with a soft sigh before rubbing his forehead. “Yet, one day The Savage Flame just… disappeared. No one knows what happened to them but assumed that the youkai had merely disappeared or died out.”

 

“Okay, but what does that have to do with what’s happening recently?” asked Inuyasha with a growl.

 

“Ah yes, recently the Snake Youkai that has been attacking, we are saved by an Inu Youkai, though we can’t tell what it look like. They are wearing a mask, only their eyes and ears are revealed, along with their tail.” Inuyasha rolled his eyes at that. “Because of your ears itself, we assume it to be you but, you lack the tail and the right eye shade from what we have seen of their eyes.” Figures. He is mistaken for a youkai just because they had the same ears. “Plus, their ears are a little bigger than yours.”

 

“How much bigger are you talking about? Aren’t they normally that small on Inu Youkais?” Asked Kagome.

 

“Not really, some Inu Youkai have different shaped ears, or like in my brother’s case have pointed ears.” Inuyasha calmly pointed out. Okay, that made a bit of sense the only Inu Youkai’s that Kagome has ever really encountered were Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. How was she to know any of this? It wasn’t like there was any kind of book about youkai’s that she could read about.

 

“If this mystery youkai is protecting you all from this youkai, then why hasn’t it killed the youkai off?” asked Inuyasha.

 

“Not sure. The youkai always attacks in the village, the Masked Youkai always appears but only fights the youkai off without any harm to the village or villagers. At least, so long as it could be prevented.” The Leader said with a frown.

 

“There isn’t enough space.” Inuyasha whispered, Kagome nodded in agreement.

 

“How about we try to find it in the field or the forest?” asked Shippou.

 

That could work, though there was no guarantee that it would. Taking a deep breath, the young woman calmly said “We’ll get rid of it. If I think it has something that we are searching for, then we’ll get rid of it for you.”

 

“Thank you. The Mystery Youkai never comes into the village otherwise. If you can take care of it then we’ll reward you.” The Leader said with a smile on his face. Kagome just nodded with a smile on her face. It would be nice to be able to sleep with the roof over her head for the night. That was for sure. Though, Kagome couldn’t help but wonder how it would be lured out, unless it would be attracted to her Shikon Shards like other youkai’s have been in the past. It could work, though this was assuming that the youkai was close in the first place.

 

“Let’s just get this over and done with. I want to hurry up and get this over and done with before Naraku tries to get the shards.” Grumbled Inuyasha.

 

Kagome could only roll her eyes at Inuyasha but knew that he was right. They had to hurry up and get the shard before it was too late.

 

* * *

  


 

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou made their way out to the forest. It would allow Shippou to take cover when the youkai would come. After all, the young kitsune couldn’t fight yet, he was still far too young for that to happen. Kagome looked around as she wondered who it was that the Masked Youkai could be. Why hadn’t the mystery youkai just taken it out into the forest in the first place? There had to be something that she was missing, though she won’t know unless she could ask that youkai in person.

 

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman turned to her Inu eared companion as she asked “What do you think of this mystery youkai?”

 

“I’m not really sure, the only thing I can think of is that the youkai didn’t try to lure the snake out is because it didn’t have anything to lure it out.” Inuyasha guessed, not really sure himself. The snake could have been attracted to anything, but they weren’t sure as to what it could be. Looking around, he saw that the snake would try to get around, though thanks to the trees it would make it rather difficult for it to slither around. As for Inuyasha himself, he could easily leap through the trees without much of an issue.

 

“I kinda hope we see this mystery youkai though.” Said Shippou with a smile on his face.

 

Inuyasha could only roll his eyes at that. “Don’t get too excited runt. There is no sure way of even knowing if that youkai will even show up. Though with the shards of the Shikon Jewel, there is a good chance that it’ll come and get it to add on more.”

 

“That is smart of you to think about Inuyasha.” Shippou said with surprise.

 

“Runt!” Inuyasha was about to punch him in the head, until his ear twitched. Turning around quickly, he sniffed the air and knew that there was a chance in the wind, laced with a new scent that was approaching and fast. Along with the sound of something that almost seemed to be slithering toward them.

 

“I sense a shard.” Kagome whispered softly.

 

“I’ll need you to hide for now Kagome. Tell me when you see the shard on the youkai and I’ll try to keep it distracted and you shoot. If that doesn’t work, shoot to keep it distracted.” Inuyasha calmly said.

 

“Great plan, but I only have a few arrows idiot.” Kagome said with a sigh.

 

“Fine. Just try to conserve them if you have too!” growled out the Inu Hanyou.

 

Kagome just rolled her eyes yet went to find a good vantage point to shoot from. She knew that she shouldn’t hide, but with there being so many trees it would be difficult to get a clear shot. Yet, this was in a sense, Inuyasha’s territory, he knew how to fight in a forest, knew how to use the trees to his advantage. To be honest, she wished that she could do something like that, but knew that it would take her a long time to learn something that took Inuyasha his whole life to learn.

 

“How far is it Kagome?” Asked Inuyasha.

 

“Not far.” Answered Kagome.

 

“Alright, let’s get this fight over with.” Inuyasha said as he pulled out his sword from the sheath. A golden light all but seemed to explode from the sheath as it had engulfed the blade changing it into a huge steel fang, the guard transforming into what looked like a fur ring. A true fang to be sure, for it was the fang of his father the great Inu no Tashino.

 

A loud hiss echoed through the trees, a sure sound that the snake was coming toward them. Yet, the air almost seemed different right now. He knew that the snake was there, but there was something else. He could swear that he sensed something but he just couldn’t be sure what it was though. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha looked up and saw that the snake burst through the trees, almost breaking some of them down in the process.

 

The snake was a white serpent, much like the one that had bitten Kagome so very long ago. The thing had fins at the sides of its head, almost looking like sharp teeth at the end. The fins though were folded before hissing at the Inu Youkai, fins stretching out before the tongue just stuck out in a hiss. “Inuyasha, the shard is in its head!” Shouted Kagome, Inuyasha nodded his head. He’d have to find a way to slash the snake at the head and knock the shard out. There had to be something that would allow him to get closer.

 

The snake hissed before charging at the Inu Hanyou. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, managing to slash his sword toward the snake, yet the damn thing dodged. The snake was smart, though not smart enough. It hissing was getting irritating though the snake tried to whack the Inu Hanyou with its tail, though Inuyasha managed to jump over it before went to jab his sword into the snake’s head.

 

Yet, the snake twisted his head before smacking Inuyasha into a tree. The silvery white haired man flipped through the air before his feet were planted on the trunk of the tree before pushing himself toward the snake once more. Damn it, he had to think of something that he could do! Snarling, he swung his sword, managing to cut the snake’s hide, yet it only healed within moments. Though the snake let out a snickering hiss before slamming its body into Inuyasha once more.

 

“Inuyasha!” Shouted Kagome, causing him to lose focus as he stared at Kagome. Sadly, that lack of focus cost him as he felt his body slam into a tree causing the wind to be knocked out of him. Falling onto the ground, he let out a wheezing cough before carefully pushing himself back onto his feet and glared at the snake. “Damn you.” Growled the Inu Hanyou before he charged once again.

 

Though the snake dodged quickly and rushed forward, rushing away from Inuyasha and toward Kagome and Shippou.

 

“Kagome! Shoot him!” shouted Inuyasha in panic.

 

Kagome went to grab her bow and arrow, went to take aim so she could finish off the demon. Yet, it seemed that she wasn’t doing it quickly enough! Of all the times for him to want to use his Kaze no Kizu, it had to be when he _can’t!_  Inuyasha tried to rush toward him, tried to make a mad dash to them so he could save them but he wasn’t fast enough!

 

Kagome went to shield herself before she felt something standing in front of her. Opening her eyes, Kagome saw someone standing in front of her. She almost thought it was Inuyasha until she noticed a few things different about this person. One, there was a long silvery white tail that swayed side to side. The long silvery white hair with two simple fiery red highlights that started at the bottom of the person’s hair before fading near the two dog ears atop of the person’s head. And, the ears were bigger than Inuyasha’s.

 

This person must be the Masked Youkai that the village mentioned! Before anyone could say anything, this mystery youkai jumped forward and pulled something off of what she could make out to be a chain and watched as it transformed into a sword. Yet, it was still covered by a mixture of a crimson and golden light as it charged at the rushing demon. Slashing through the demon’s hide like a hot knife through butter.

 

Kagome couldn’t even react or say anything as it all happened in a flash. The demon seemed to explode, causing everyone to shield their eyes. Once the light started to die down, Kagome looked around and frowned a bit as she saw no remains of the snake. She looked for the shard, hoping to sense its light before staring in shock. Standing at a distance, was the Mystery Youkai, it was holding the shard!

 

“Hey drop that!” Shouted Inuyasha as he went to attack, yet the Youkai turned and stared at the tiny group and that was when Inuyasha’s threat died. Standing there before him was indeed an Inu Youkai, he couldn’t make out the face as it was hidden by a cloth-like mask.

 

The person standing before him wore a simple kimono made with crimson and golden silk for sure. Yet gave this Youkai enough free movement for a battle to take place. He watched as this person hid the shard in their kimono and that was when Kagome said “I can’t sense it anymore!” though he didn’t pay attention to that. He also noticed that this Youkai had a long white bandage cloth wrapped around their right hand yet he could make out that on one of the sides of the bandage seemed to have a reflective surface.

 

But what really stopped him, was the colour of the eyes.

 

The Youkai’s eyes were a fiery crimson with gold within the depths. Just like what he remembered from his childhood. Inuyasha whispered “I know you.”

 

The Mystery Youkai just stood there as confusion reflected in their eyes.


	2. Mysterious Demon is a?

Inuyasha couldn’t help but stare at the Masked Warrior as they just seemed to stare at him. The confusion in their eyes was apparent though it seemed there was a flash of recension there. Though at the moment, Inuyasha couldn’t be sure if they knew who he was, but there had to be some way to show them who they were? Or at the very least, who he himself was. Frowning a little, Inuyasha calmly said “I know who you are. You were someone I knew as a child.”

 

The Warrior just tilted their head again. Not once speaking, it was as if they were studying the Hanyou as he stood across from them.

 

“Inuyasha, are you sure you know this person?” asked Kagome with a frown.

 

“I do, I remember those eyes anywhere.” Inuyasha whispered softly. Though, it was the name that he couldn’t think of. The name, the one thing that was slipping from his grasp was the only thing that he just couldn’t think of what he was to do. The name, the name was on the tip of his tongue yet he just couldn’t think of what it was!

 

“Inuyasha, they’re leaving!” Kagome said in shock, only to rush forward as she said “Wait! You can’t take those jewel shards!”

 

Jewel… wait now he remembered!

 

“Tomoya don’t leave!” shouted Inuyasha.

 

The Masked Warrior stopped in their movement. Inuyasha wasn’t sure why that was, but did that mean that he had remembered correctly? Yet, before he could even respond, Inuyasha felt something slamming into him, Kagome’s scream of shock reached his ears causing him to wince. Opening his eyes widely, he saw the angry crimson golden orbs staring down at him. Oh how Inuyasha wanted to knock this person aside until their voice stopped him.

 

“Don’t you EVER call me that again! I haven’t gone by that name in over a hundred years!” The voice, it was definitely a woman’s voice. It was her! She snarled down at him, eyes glowing brightly with anger from him just using that name. But why though? What made her want to use a different name? Just as he was about to open his mouth again, she cut him off. “I don’t care what you say, I don’t remember you at all!” With that, she shoved him into the ground a little before getting off of the Hanyou and started to walk away.

 

“No, I know you. I remember, we were kids. You sometimes wandered off into the forest to get away from something at home. Every time you had to go back, you always had some kind of fear that you never told me about. I remembered you saving me once from Youkai because they hated the fact that I was a Hanyou.”

 

Once again, she stopped for a moment. As if thinking about his words over in her mind. Honestly, Inuyasha didn’t know what it was that was going on in her head, but he knew that she had to have remembered him slightly. Sure, he himself, had thought that she had died years ago because she had just stopped coming to their meeting spot and he was no longer able to remain there.

 

Turning his head, he saw Kagome staring at him with a frown of confusion. It seemed that she was curious as to what kind of relationship the two had in their past, though Inuyasha knew that Kagome had nothing to worry about. Tomoya, was the only one to have not cared that he was a Hanyou when they were children, though then again her opinion may have changed into adult-hood.

 

The woman turned and stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. “Inuyasha?” She whispered softly before pulling down her mask. Revealing the full, beautiful view of the woman’s face. She was still a little shorter than him that was for sure. Her hair, longer and smoother than his from what he could make out. Her ears, definitely bigger than his. It still confused him as the kind of Inu Youkai she was, since he had never seen another Inu with high lights like that or the tint to their eyes.

 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Inuyasha calmly said. He watched as his old friend started to make her way up to him. Honestly, he was happy that she didn’t tackle him in a hug, he wasn’t much of a huggy person, regardless if it was a loved one or not.

 

Though before he could say anything else, he felt her punch him. “Ow! What was that for!?” shouted Inuyasha while he rubbed his cheek.

 

His friend glared at him. “Of all the stupid things that you did growing up and I have to say this is the worst of it.” Inuyasha just stared with a frown on his face. Not sure what it was that she was talking about. “Getting yourself chased by provoking those demons until you had to hide under a cliff, trying to get yourself safe. Then of course the times you stole from humans.”

 

“I was hungry!”

 

“Doesn’t matter! You could have just grabbed some apples or something!” she shouted at him. Only to rub her forehead. “And on top of things, you get your sorry ass sealed away to a damn tree.” Taking a deep breath, the young looking woman opened her eyes as she looked over at the Hanyou that stood before her. “You find the most powerful jewel in existence and yet it gets shattered.”

 

“That wasn’t my fault it was Kagome’s!” defended Inuyasha.

 

“Hey!”

 

Slap.

 

“Ow! What the hell Tomoya!” shouted Inuyasha.

 

“First of all, don’t call me that. Second of all don’t blame people for things they had no control over!” Tomoya shouted.

 

“If you don’t want to be called that, then what do you want to be called in the first place?”

 

“Crystal.” She answered.

 

“Wait… you went from using a Japanese name, to an English one?” asked Kagome.

 

“I did a lot of traveling growing up.” Crystal calmly said with a rub to her forehead. God, things were getting a little complicated that was for sure. Inuyasha couldn’t believe that this was his friend, it had seemed like she had changed a hell of a lot since they were children. Though, he felt like there was something else under there, what it was, he couldn’t really be sure as to what it was. But, what he did know was that he couldn’t let her get away from him.

 

“Crystal, listen. I need you to give us the Shikon Shards. We’re trying to reform the jewel and we can’t unless you do.” Inuyasha calmly said.

 

“Please, you could be in danger if you keep those shards.” Kagome pleaded, hoping and praying that the female Inu would listen to them.

 

Crystal turned to stare at her old friend and his companions. “I do not think they can even sense it. As well as you. I figured you could sense the shards since you have a great deal of spiritual power.” Inuyasha couldn’t help but see how much Crystal had flinched when she commented about Kagome’s power. Did she have a bad experience with Sacred Energy?

 

“How did you know that?” asked Kagome.

 

“It is just something that I’ve always been able to do. I don’t know how or why but I have that ability. Though most demons can sense power yes, but I can sense dormant sacred power in people. Which is what you have.” Crystal calmly explained before turning away from them. “As for me being in danger, it wouldn’t be any different from everyday life for me. Though they don’t fight me for the shards. They fight me for other reasons.”

 

Other reasons? What other reason could there be other than the shards? Shaking his head, the young Hanyou took a step forward, only to flinch when he heard Crystal shout. “Do not take another step Inuyasha! Just stay away from me, I only bring sadness to those near me!” With that, she ran off, taking the shards with her.

 

“Kagome, I’m going after her. I have to get the shards back.” Inuyasha explained as he turned to stare at her.

 

“I understand. I don’t know how she can hide them from others but we still need to get them back.” Calmly said Kagome.

 

With that, Inuyasha ran off after Crystal. He knew that he had to get the shards back, but also to figure out what had happened to her. What made her think that she only brought sadness to people? She had always made him happy and felt needed when they were children. So, what could have changed in the first place?

 

Shaking his head, he saw the silver haired woman ahead of him. She was fast, that was for sure though he knew that he could easily catch up. Crystal ran through the trees, even going to the point of jumping up into the trees and using them as leverage for her to get away from the Hanyou. How was it that she could be so fast? Okay, she wasn’t as fast as Sesshoumaru, even though he’d never tell the bastard that in a million years.

 

“Crystal, stop damn it!” shouted Inuyasha, not really sure that would even work in the first place.

 

“Just leave me alone Inuyasha!” shouted Crystal.

 

Damn it, he had to keep chasing her? Really? Ugh, it pissed him off how women could be. They were stubborn to no end. Maybe even to a man’s breaking point, though he knew that he couldn’t say that. Both Kagome and Crystal would hit him on the head if he did.

 

Leaping out of the tree, Crystal landed before making a break for it again. Damn it, it seemed that she got further ahead of him. How was he going to catch up to her?! Huh? “Is that? Crystal stop!” shouted Inuyasha as he skidded to a halt. Crystal though didn’t stop, she had taken this chance to make a break for it and ran faster than Inuyasha thought was possible. “Crystal stop there’s a trap there!” shouted the Hanyou, hoping that she would listen to him.

 

Though it seemed that she hadn’t. For Crystal had passed by the lines that would have marked where the trap started. A pink and blue light started to glow through the old looking paper talisman that were plastered to the trees. Honestly, he had no idea how long they were there for, but from what he could make out they have been there for a long time. Maybe fifty or so years at the very least.

 

Soon, blue and pink bolts shot out of the talisman and hit Crystal, causing her to scream out in pain. Her body went rigid from the pain, her eyes were wide open as she felt the pain shooting through her body. Inuyasha cursed under his breath, he knew that he had to hurry and get Kagome. Only a priestess or another being with sacred aura could remove the trap. He hated when things didn’t go in his favor but at the moment he didn’t have a moment to waste.

 

Turning around as quickly as he could, the young man ran back to where he had left his friends behind. Only to blink when he saw Kagome biking her way toward them. Oh thank Kami that she was able to get that contraption of hers. “Kagome, she entered a trap!” shouted Inuyasha.

 

Kagome nodded as she jumped off of her bike and made a mad dash to Crystal as the Inu screamed from the pain as it shot through her. How was it that she hadn’t been burned to ash right now? Most demons wouldn’t have lasted this long, both Inuyasha and Kagome knew that much. Though, it seemed that they had more questions to ask this woman when they got her out of this.

 

Crystal’s scream grew louder and louder from the pain as it shot through her entire being. Through her core, to the point that she could almost feel herself starting to fall apart bit by bit. Kagome managed to make her way to one of the trees that held Crystal in place before she managed to rip off the seal. The barrier that kept the young woman in seemed to have died down, though it still kept her in place.

 

Making her way to the others, one by one until all the seals had been removed, Kagome couldn’t help but watch as Crystal fell over from the pain. The only sound from the young looking woman was whines and moans of pain until even those had gone silent. Her clothes had been singed, and her body was smoking from the shocks that had gone through her body. “We can’t move her. We’ll have to set up camp here.” Kagome muttered.

 

“Alright, I’ll collect fire wood if you treat her.” Inuyasha calmly said before he took off.

 

Watching as the Hanyou left, Shippou looked up at Kagome. Kagome had gone and frowned as she placed her index and middle fingers at the base of Crystal’s neck. She could faintly feel a pulse, it was faint but it was also stable. “She’s alive.” Kagome whispered softly.

 

“Do you think she’ll be okay? She had taken a lot of energy right at her. How is she even alive?” Shippou asked with a frown on his face.

 

“Honestly? I don’t know Shippou. It seems that there is many things that we don’t know about her. Maybe it’s something special with her type of Youkai energy that we don’t know about. We’ll have to ask her later. Right now, she needs to be treated.” Shippou nodded and watched as Kagome went to work on the Inu woman.

 

* * *

 

 

Crystal groaned a little. Her whole body hurts and felt like she had been rammed into by something solid. Not to mention, it felt like someone had thrown her into a pit of fire with how much her body stung which, was amazing since she could control fire. Blinking her eyes slowly as she started to come around. Her vision was still a little blurred from pain, though she knew that there was one thing to be grateful for.

 

 _’No nightmares. That’s a nice change of pace.’_  she thought to herself. Honestly, it was the first bit of sleep, without any kind of nightmares to boot, that she has had in who knows how long. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked around and blinked a little as she noticed that she was in some kind of shelter. Though it almost looked like it was made of fabric.

 

“Wonder how long I was out…” She whispered softly, just trying to think on what she could do. Honestly, her body still screamed at her to just rest. But, there was one thing that she knew. She couldn’t stay in one spot for very long. The village, because of the demon, she had no choice but to try to kill it. Yet, it wouldn’t leave the village long enough for her to kill it. It was as if it was thinking, plotting a way to get to her in some way.

 

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman rubbed her forehead, almost wanting to cry out from the pain that wrecked from her bones but kept the pain to herself. Her training prevented her from wanting to show pain, from showing weakness. At least, when she was like _that_  of a being.

 

Looking around once more, the young woman tried to think from a lot of things. One of them was how she got in here and of course, who had tended to- wait. Looking down as best as she could, Crystal noticed that she had a blanket over her body, most likely to keep her warm. Her inner fire must have dimmed to the point where her body couldn’t produce any kind of heat. She knew that due to her race, she was warmer compared to anyone else, but still… It was what lied under the blanket that worried her.

 

Taking a deep breath, she pulled the blanket only to gasp as pink flooded her cheeks. She was pretty much stripped down to nothing but her wraps around her breasts and her under garments. “What the fuck?!” shouted Crystal.

 

“Crystal?” called Kagome as she came through what looked like fabric flaps of the shelter. It seemed that she was concerned as Crystal could almost seem to sense the worry and concern all over her. Mostly in her aura, though there was something else hidden within her aura. It was faint, but it was hard to tell what it was. “Are you okay?” asked Kagome.

 

“Why am I pretty much naked?” asked Crystal with a bland stare.

 

“You were badly burned from that trap. I had to strip you down though, I couldn’t remove that bandage on your hand.” Kagome said with a frown on her face.

 

Crystal turned her gaze as she saw that her hand was still indeed bandage. That just meant that her spell worked. It had been one thing that worried her, that someone would remove the very thing that kept both herself, and those around her safe. By her design, no one should ever be able to remove the bandages unless they used a spell that was more powerful than the one she herself placed. “That just means that there is nothing to worry about.” Crystal mumbled before lowering her hand to lay back on the blanket.

 

“But the rest of your body was burned, what if your hand is too?” asked Kagome.

 

“It won’t be. A spell is on it, it keeps me and others safe, and it prevents that part of my flesh from being harmed for the most part.” Crystal calmly explained before letting out a soft sigh. God, this woman was a rather bit nosey but, Crystal could at least see that her heart was in the right place. Yet, Crystal couldn’t help but feel like Kagome was also pushing her kindness, because there was something else that she was concerned about. Ugh, her mind couldn’t think properly. “How long was I out anyway?” asked Crystal.

 

“All day. Its night right now, you must have been tired to have slept that long. Unless your body was just that badly injured that you needed the sleep to recover.” Kagome pointed out before pulling something out from her rather large bag and set it aside. “Can you sit up or do you need help?” Crystal blushed a little knowing that since her body couldn’t really move that well right now, she would need help. Kagome, seeming to know what was going through the Inu woman’s mind, had gone over to the woman and helped her up.

 

“I hate this.” Crystal mumbled.

 

“Hate what?” asked Kagome.

 

“I hate that I need help. I have been fine on my own for over a hundred years. Now, I need help just to sit up…” Crystal sighed softly before being brought up to at least sit. Kagome patted her shoulder only to see Crystal wince. God her body still hurt though at least she was sitting up now. Though, it still bothered her that she had been asleep for so long and not have a-no, she shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. She may as well enjoy the fact that she had a dreamless sleep for the first time in months.

 

Turning her gaze over, the young youkai saw that Kagome had moved and grabbed the robes that she had been wearing before. Though, it seemed that it had been freshly washed and even stitched up from some of the battles that she had gone through. It was nice to see her clothes finally fixed up though, she couldn’t help but wonder what more she could say to the woman. It was strange having help, but also angered her as well.

 

“I’m gonna have to help you stand as well. I’m sorry.” Great, more pain.

 

Kagome had managed to get Crystal to stand up on her feet, happy that she could at least stand again. Though the pain, it shot through her as if an elemental youkai had hit her with a bolt of lightning. Taking in a deep breath, the young woman just wanted this to be over and done with already. Why did this have to bother her so much? Turning to Kagome, she calmly said “Just hand me my clothes and I’ll change, I’ll meet you outside.” Kagome just raised an eyebrow at her before walking away.

 

Finally, she could just relax as she slowly, but carefully put her robes on. At least that was something that she could do on her own. Though, it was still difficult for her to be able to move like this. Maybe so long as she didn’t have to fight she would be able to heal faster. Though, if it did come up well she’d have to push herself which would only slow down her healing process.

 

Making her way out, Crystal blinked a few times, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of the night. The only source of light was from the camp fire that the others circled to help keep them warm. Sighing softly, the young woman made her way over toward the fire, at least the heat from the fire would warm her up and, give her some kind of energy so to speak, allowing her to heal a little quicker.

 

Once she made her way to the fire, the young woman sat down on the log and looked at the others. The little fox kit seemed rather distracted by some paper and colourful charcoal sticks. Kagome was writing something down it seemed and then when she turned to stare at Inuyasha, she had to double take on his appearance. He looked human. Long black hair, dark violet coloured eyes, no dog ears which had been replaced with normal human looking ears.

 

She knew that he turned human, all youkai knew that. Though one thing she had never known was the _when_  for Inuyasha, when he would become a human. It was rather surprising, though it still confused her to no end to be seeing it with her own eyes.

 

“Um… Miss Crystal?” came a tiny voice, causing her to stare at the fox kit. “Are you okay? While Kagome and I tended to you, you were mumbling in your sleep.” She was? Hm… maybe she did still have her nightmares, but just hadn’t been aware of it. Her mind, and body had just been so exhausted that it had worn her out. Maybe it was due to her body being attacked by a ‘sacred trap’ was what set it off this time around.

 

But, she had to assure him. He was only a child, a little boy that shouldn’t have to worry about anything at his age. “I’m fine. And, you did a wonderful job patching me up, though you don’t have to call me ‘Miss’. Just Crystal is fine.” Crystal said with a smile on her face.

 

“Okay. Oh, I’m Shippou!” he said with a smile on his face.

 

Crystal could only smile as she gently patted Shippou on the head. God, she swore children were one of her weaknesses. Well, her weakness to her heart at the very least. Shippou just grinned before he went back to her drawings. Her smile fading for a moment, Crystal knew that she couldn’t stay… Putting them all in danger was one thing that she couldn’t risk their lives because of her past catching up to them all. No, she couldn’t drag them into this.

 

“I should get going. I have a whole world to explore.” Crystal said with a smile on her face as she went to stand back up.

 

“But you should heal. You’re still hurt.” Kagome said with a frown.

 

“She has a point. If there was one thing I remember, it was that you were a slow healer unless you were near a fire.” Inuyasha pointed out with a grumble.

 

“Yeah.” Shippou said with a pout. Damn it, he broke her heart with that pout.

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t. I have to get away from you three.” Crystal said with a sigh before she was about to turn away. At least, until she felt her ear twitch. A sound of something whizzing by reached her ears and that was when she knew that she was already too late. The arrow zipped past her cheek and hit the tree that was behind Inuyasha. It seemed that Inuyasha could still move fast enough to dodge something. Unlike her right now.

 

Turning to stare at where the arrow came from, Crystal stared with wide eyes as she saw a few people, youkai most likely standing there with smirks on their faces. “Found you. Master Taku wants his bitch back.” Crystal could only stare with wide eyes. Damn it all, they found her already.


End file.
